


Weakness

by Momma_Time



Series: Behind The Mask [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, superhero alex, superhero au, supervillain burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Aaron returns the "I love you" Alexander had left him with in a rush.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [men weren't meant to ride (with clouds between their knees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546041) by [angelsdemonsducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdemonsducks/pseuds/angelsdemonsducks). 



> This takes place at the end of the last fic in this series. It's basically the detailed version of what they do when they do the do.  
> I hope you like this you sinners.

When Hurricane finished with the police and the family of the kidnapped child, he turned to head out, tired and ready to collapse in bed. He was making it back to his apartment and slipping in silently through the window when he felt like someone was following him. Hurricane stuck his head out the window but didn't see anyone or anything. After another moment of looking, he slowly retreated into his apartment and locked the windows and doors before changing for bed.  
He was just tugging on his pajama bottoms when there was a knock at his window, startling him. Alexander would deny his yelp, but it was shrill as he whirled around to face the window, eyes wide as he scrambled to throw his arms around his chest to cover himself. Why he felt the need, Alexander didn't know; he had already turned the light off. Outside his window was Freeze Miser, smirking as he looked Alexander over.  
  
Alexander rushed to throw on a shirt before stomping to his window. He threw it open with a huff and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The villain rolled his eyes and nudged Alexander back to slip inside the apartment, ignoring the question for shutting the window and locking it behind him.  
  
"Answer my question, asshole."  
  
He turned to face Alexander and let his eyes run over his body, shameless as he eyed him. Alexander noticed the hungry look in his eyes and knew why he was here, but he wished it wasn't at his apartment.  
  
Miser closed the distance between them in two steps, gloved hand going to cup Alexander's face gently. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I started drilling you about earlier."  
  
Alexander was confused, "About what?"  
  
The man before him removed his mask and gloves, and Alexander couldn't explain it, but it was always a relief to see Aaron beneath it. "Not yet. I'm going to make sure you're unharmed."  
  
"I'm obviously fine, Aaro--"  
  
Aaron shut him up immediately with a kiss, drawing him closer. Alexander melted into his arms, and his hands went to grip Aaron's outer coat to keep from falling over. "Shirt off, Alexander."  
  
He obeyed in a rush, eager to please, but instead of kissing him and running his hands over him to tease, Aaron literally walked around him to inspect Alexander for any injuries. Finding none, he ordered that Alexander remove his pajama bottoms, which Alexander shucked. Aaron huffed when he didn't take the boxers off with them and gave another order, leaving Alexander scrambling to get them off too. With his clothes pooling at his feet, Alexander shivered from the cool air and the cold that Aaron radiated. Aaron turned on the lamp at the nightstand and continued his search for bruises and cuts.  
  
Alexander felt awkward under the attention and squirmed a little, much to Aaron's amusement. "Happy now?"  
  
"Almost. Need to check something else." Alexander didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant when Aaron fell to his knees in front of Alexander, motioning for him to sit on the bed. He had barely taken a seat when Aaron was spreading his legs and leaning in to nuzzle at Alexander's quickly hardening cock. Without a warning, Alexander let out a choked noise of surprise. He could feel Aaron's smile, and looking down confirmed his suspicions. The man looked so smug. "Lay back."  
  
When Alexander had, Aaron started kissing the tops of Alexander's feet, slowly working his way up his legs. He made sure to suck a few marks on the inside of Alexander's thighs; the man on the bed was squirming on the bed and making impatient noises, which Aaron ignored. He didn't ignore Alexander's plea for him to undress too. Aaron stood and stared Alexander down as he removed his suit and armor piece by piece. He inwardly preened at how Alexander looked at him. When he'd met that demand, Aaron was back on his knees, and in one swift motion, took Alexander into his mouth. He hummed at the sweet noises coming from his lover, content to spoil him in attention just so that he could show Alexander how he felt about those sweet and priceless words from earlier. The rushed "love you" as Hurricane bolted out of the home would be stuck in Aaron's memory forever. He wasn't complaining.

Alexander tried to stop him before he finished, but Aaron wasn't having it and swallowed him down. When he'd finished, he nudged Alexander onto his back and crawled over him to kiss him sweetly. Alexander whispered that he wanted to do the same for Aaron, but Aaron wanted him to wait a bit so that he could get Alexander off again when he took him. So, they lay there for a time, curled up under the blankets to keep Alexander warm from the cold Aaron was keeping away. It helped a little, and Alexander managed to radiate enough heat for the both of them, which Aaron basked in. Warmth. He loved the cold, but it didn't feel like this.  
  
When the gentle fingers Aaron had been running over Alexander stopped, it was because Aaron knew how long it took for Alexander to be ready for another round. He reached over to the nightstand, fumbling in the dark for the lubricant. Aaron set it to the side for him to use in a moment and ducked under the blankets, startling Alexander again, who immediately moaned as the cool air rushed over his entrance.  
  
"I'm really curious as to what would happen if we did ice play sometime," Aaron murmured.  
  
"Tonight? Please?"  
  
Aaron shook his head, not tonight; he didn't put his mouth on Alexander, like the other wanted, but he did kiss his thighs again as he grabbed the lubricant to start opening Alexander up for him. The man was a panting mess in a few minutes once Aaron started to tease him. His cool fingers brushed against the spot that had Alexander seeing stars.  
  
Alexander's legs spread further for him, hoping it would allow Aaron to push in further, but Aaron had decided that he wouldn't be THAT nice. Not yet. When he felt that Alexander was ready, he slicked himself up and crawled back up his lover's body. Their lips met almost immediately with Alexander trembling again beneath him. He started to ask if Alexander was ready, but the man read his mind and mumbled a threat about electrocuting him if he didn't fuck him right now.  
  
Adjusting Alexander's legs, Aaron slowly pushed into him. He had to stop and start, but he eventually was given the go ahead. Despite Alexander's demands for him to go faster, Aaron set his own slow pace. This wasn't about their release. Not this time. Aaron only wanted to love him for tonight, toy with the idea of what he wanted in his life. He kissed along Alexander's neck and jaw line, breathing out his name like a prayer. Alexander looked wrecked before this, but now he was an absolute mess. And he was beautiful.  
  
Aaron's resolve broke, and he took what he wanted, what he needed, and dragged Alexander down after him into the pleasure they both wanted. He reveled in the heat of Alexander, drank it greedily, and whispered sweet words against Alexander's lips and neck. It was when he took Alexander in his hand again, stroked him for a time, and then whispered his own "I love you" that Alexander fell apart in his arms. Aaron was close behind and felt himself spill into his Alexander. For a moment, they lay there, panting and shuttering.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Alexander asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
Aaron didn't need to ask for clarification. He nodded as he pulled away and helped Alexander out of bed and to the bathroom. They needed to shower everything off. "I do, Alexander. Very much."  
  
The smile he received in return was burned into his memory just as the first time Alexander said "I love you" was.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
